


Jealousy

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy thinks about the new intern. Spoilers for the new episode Worst Nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Jealousy

I walked into autopsy and heard singing. I watched the girl finish and clapped my hands because she was good. I wondered who she was and so I asked. When I found out that she was an intern and had planned on staying I felt jealousy. I am the one that is supposed to be helping Ducky. He is my mentor and the one that I want to be like. I like the way that he works and cares for the dead.

I remember when I first started working for Ducky and I didn't know what to think of how Ducky worked. I always wondered why Ducky talked to the dead, but then I found out. I started to talk to them too. As time went by I wanted to be just like him. I talked to Ducky and loved to hear his stories. Once I even started him on a story when he seemed to forget what he was going to say. I felt so good when he started and felt very happy at what I did.

I didn't want to be left out and so I bugged Team Gibbs. I wanted to help, but I didn't know if I could handle seeing the girl and Ducky talk. They had a connection that I couldn't even get through. I felt like an outsider whenever I was in the autopsy room. I didn't like that feeling at all.

I hoped that she would be gone soon. I know that it's selfish to wish that someone was gone, but I wanted her gone. I liked the fact that it was just I and Ducky in the autopsy room trying to find out why someone had died and it felt good. I wanted to be the one that Ducky talked to and listened to. I really hope that she leaves soon, so I can go back to working with Ducky again.

The End


End file.
